


Why him?

by RedxBluechildren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale grillby, bit of panic attack, some what protective UF Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxBluechildren/pseuds/RedxBluechildren
Summary: Underfell Sans is at Grillby’s with his bro and the underswap brothers they are sitting at the table as both Papyrus are focusing on Blueberry as his brother and the others in UT brothers house started to call him. Sans starts feeling ignored and somewhat drunk decides to go talk to the fire element owner and flirts with him until his brother notices and takes action for his brothers embarrassing actions. Will Sans just let him talk down to him like he always does or does he have enough and left his feeling out.





	Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> Ship’s mentions Fontcest and one sided Sansby (UF Sans flirting with UT Grillby) Okay so this is my third story and first with Underswap, Underfell mixed but it's mostly just Underfell Sans. Again I'd love some comments if you liked it or if it needs work.

 

UF Sans: **blah**

UF Papyrus: **BLAH**

US Sans: Blah/ BLAH!!

US Papyrus: blah

Grillby: _Blah_

 

Sans was drinking his mustard  bottle glaring at his other self across from him but of course the other didn’t notice it as he was telling the others his day. “ And Papyrus taught me how to make Spaghetti!! IT WAS REALLY FUN! Mewehehe.”  Sans rolls his eyes this was trivial he looked at his brother he had a listening look on his face it made his soul hurt a little he tried to ignore it and go back to drinking his mustard this was stupid why did he agree to come here? He didn’t want to see both HIS own papyrus and Blueberry’s go gaga for the annoying little pest. “ that sounds cool sansy.” Sans started to play with his drink then looked up at the very lazy version of his brother said in a tired voice he wanted to go throw up at the cute nicknames they use for each other.

Or deep down he kind of wished that his brother would treat him like the other Papyrus’s  treat their Sans’s but he’d never say it out-loud his brother was saying something but he ignored it because at this moment he felt lonely. Normally when he felt like this he would go to Grillby’s but they weren’t in their universe and he was already there or go see Toriel for her dark jokes but again not in their universe. He looked over at the flame element he was bright orangish yellow more in his face area.

 

Unlike his Grillby who was purple and they both dressed totally different he moved from his chair muttering about getting another drink. Sans walked over and sat down at the bar and asked for an actual drink he looked at the bartender who looked at him a worried/confused look. “ _You must be the Sans from Underfell..”_ His voice was kind and soft another thing that was different from purple Grillby who didn’t care about Sans or looked worried. Sans chuckled a little then took a drink from his glass he looked at the worried looking monster. “ **yeah you can just call me Sans or red I guess..”**

 

He mutters looking at his glass then back at the monster who was now looking at him it was hard to tell how this Grillby was feeling since he didn’t really have a mouth. “ _Well it’s nice to meet you Sans.”_ The smaller monster smiled a little from being called Sans since the first time he met Undyne she referred to him as fake Sans. “ **hehe that’s new no one but papyrus and sometimes the other versions of my brother calls me sans.”** He finished off the drink and Grillby pours more into the glass the skeleton left warm being near him but then again Grillby has always been hot no matter what version of him this one was just nicer.

 

“ _Well you are still Sans just a little rougher around the edges.”_  Grillby cleaned a glass and looked at Sans who now looked confused but blushed a little he didn’t know if it was from the complement or him drinking. He tried to ignore the feeling and downed his drink and smiled a little more the drink getting to him a little. “ **thanks and i’ll just say this now you are cooler than the grillby i know… and a lot hotter~**.” He winked at the fire monster who blushed a little so Sans called that as a win in his book making any Grillby blush should be a win. But he was sure if it was his Grillby the fire element would just roll his eyes and tell him to pay his tab or not say anything at all and just give him an annoyed look.

 

He chuckled to himself at his little pun he looked at him he could tell that most likely UT Sans didn’t flirt with his bartender friend which he found sad because it was fun.  “ **are you getting hot under the collar Grills~**.” He smirked and moved so he was closer to the bar table Grillby didn’t say anything but was blushing a little darker and coughs a little Sans found this very amusing almost as amusing as making Blueberry or Classic Papyrus to blush when he says dirty things. Though Classic Sans and Lazy Papyrus glare at him and threaten to attack him afterwards but it’s still funny to watch them flush and stutter it's just fun most monsters ignore when he what ever he does this back home he loves having fun here. The small skeleton thinks that this Grillby's is nicer no one wanted to kill him or glare at him and would even talk to him and smile at him even if they are just being polite for their Sans sake.

 

Sans was going to ask for another drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumps a little then looked seeing it was his Brother glaring at him. “ **SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING** ?” He growled at the smaller Skeleton who started to sweat a little. “ **n..nothing much br...boss.** ” He mutters trying not to get anxious or freak out in general. “ **MORE LIKE MAKING A COMPLETE FOOL OF YOURSELF.** ” The taller skeleton looked at Grillby and put money on the counter. “ **HOW CAN YOU BE AN EMBARRASSMENT EVEN AWAY FROM OUR OWN UNIVERSE.”** Sans was looking at his own hands as the rest of the bar including the other two skeletons were now looking at them.

 

Sans felt tears in his eyes knowing it was mostly do to the alcohol making him show his emotions more than he would normally. “ **I SWEAR SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE EVEN GOOD FOR.”** The shorter monster clenched his fist in anger this is how it always was but seeing how other Sans are treated he felt sick and tired about this continuation.

 

Sans didn’t want to be treated like glass but a little kisses or to be held tightly by his Papyrus wasn’t unwanted. He mutters something that no one could really hear his brother looked confused. “ **WHAT WAS THAT?** ” Sans glared up at him with tears and bright red cheeks from being embarrassed. “ **i said fuck you!  I’m sorry that i am not fucking perfect like you or that asshat!** ”

 

He pointed at Blueberry who he wasn’t looking at he refused to look at anyone but his brother. “ **i am nothing like you or anyone i am my own fucking monster who is a fucking screw up…. i…..”** He looked away then back at him his eyes still having tears and now a pained look. **“i’m sorry I can’t fucking do anything right as an older brother or a worker hell knows i try!”** Sans was breathing or well trying to breath he was now having a panic attack just what he needed at the moment. He felt like the room was spinning and there were too many monsters were in the room and it was now spinning he was sure he was sweating more he couldn’t really hear his brother at this point. 

 

He hated this feeling more then anything in the world he couldn't really see much everything was a bit bury he could feel tears building up more but he wasn't going to cry his soul was trying to brake trough his chest. Sans felt someone pick him up he tried to struggle away from the monster until he heard his brother’s voice telling everyone they were leaving and not to follow. Papyrus was walking outside with the older skeleton in his arms ignoring the US brothers Sans was still shaking and freaking out  it hasn't been this bad in a while and he held onto his jacket tightly and closed his sockets hard and it hurt he felt like he was dying it was the worst fucking feeling he didn't want to die not like this. 

 

He moved somewhere quiet he sat down and rubbed his back as he hold onto him tightly. “ **SANS… CALM DOWN.”** Sans closed his sockets less harshly and trying to calm his breath and relaxes as he shivers with the touches and how soft his voice and was also some what calming he could feel the snow it was cold but not much since they didn't have skin so it didn't bother either of them. 

 

“ **I KNOW I DON’T SAY THIS REALLY BUT I’M PROUD OF YOU SANS… I.. I AM.”** Sans open his eyes to look at his brother who looked at him he had worry in his eyes which was different. It felt like a dream to him because this wasn’t really like his brother or it hasn’t been his brother for years and years of what Sans’s has done to him which hurt him deep down. Sure he would be some what okay it was how he was and he wouldn't really want to change him like Stretch or UT Papyrus his bro was the way he was supposed to be in their world. 

 

“ **b...bro?”** He mutters he was sure that he looked confused but Papyrus smiled a little when Sans started to calm down he skelly kissed him Sans moved to kiss back both not caring if anyone was watching Papyrus pulled back. “ **WE’RE GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE AND GOING TO BED SANS NO ARGUING.”** Papyrus got up still holding him Sans wrapping his arms around his taller brother shoulder and sighs a bit. “ **hehe no arguments from me bro…”** Sans snuggles into the crook of his little brother's neck more relaxed wondering why his brother was being so nice to him. “ **p..papyrus sorry for embarrassing you bro..”**

  
He mutters into his shoulder pad  and watched Grillby’s get further away from them. Papyrus sighs a little in reality he was more jealous of him flirting with this Grillby true he wouldn’t have notice if his lazy self didn’t point out that he was at the bar for longer then to get a refill on his mustard. “ **WE'LL DISCUSS A PUNISHMENT LATER.”** Sans smiled a little and snuggled into his bro more and sighs a bit. " **again no arguments bro..** " He honestly didn't care about the punishment he just was glad that his boss was showing him some kindness and love he doesn't have to be jealous over Blue right now because he has his Papyrus now.


End file.
